ipscfandomcom-20200215-history
Tell me more about IPSC
What is IPSC shooting? IPSC shooting is dynamic, challenging, and one of the fastest growing shooting sports in the world today. Courses of fire utilize many aspects not found in the more traditional shooting disciplines such as movement by the shooter, moving targets, multiple targets, and the freedom for the shooter to solve the shooting challenges presented in the courses of fire. What makes IPSC shooting unique? The appeal of the sport lies in the diversity of the courses of fire available to the shooter. By offering different courses of fire rather than set types, IPSC shooting continues to challenge the competitor and to improve his skills. There are continually new demands to challenge the IPSC shooting enthusiast. What are IPSC Regions? Regions (countries) are the organizations which promote the sport of IPSC and are the representatives of IPSC. All IPSC shooters become members of the IPSC by joining their affiliated Region. What type of matches does IPSC promote? IPSC matches are based on the principles of accuracy, power and speed. The matches are varied and based on the safe use of the handgun. Participation in these matches will develop a high degree of safety and proficiency, as well as providing an exciting means of recreation. What kind of people compete in IPSC matches? As in any other popular sport, a wide variety of people enjoy IPSC shooting. Our membership spans almost every occupation, from craftsmen to executives. We are also fortunate to have many women and families involved in our shooting programs. It is not unusual to find husbands and wives and families participating in IPSC activities. All of the people at our competitions are strong believers in safety and safe gun handling as well as good sportsmanship. Is there a place in IPSC for beginners? Absolutely! All of those currently competing were once at the beginner stage. By becoming active in matches hosted by an IPSC club you will have the advantage of qualified range officials and courteous range staff. You will normally find IPSC shooters are pleased to give a helping hand in getting you started. By using the ICS classification system shooters can be assured they will be facing an equal skill level. Is IPSC shooting an expensive sport? As in any other recreational activity there is virtually no limit to the amount you may spend on firearms and associated equipment. However, to get a solid start in IPSC shooting, all that is required is a reliable firearm, suitable equipment, ammunition, eye and ear protection, and a big dose of enthusiasm. What kinds of guns are used for IPSC shooting? You will see standard stock firearms as well as exotic custom guns in IPSC competitions. We recommend that you determine what is the best choice as you begin to compete. What are the advantages of being an IPSC member? IPSC offers many benefits to its membership and the price of membership is probably less than a couple of boxes of ammunition. : As a member, you will be helping the organization to promote and develop the sport of IPSC shooting. : As a member, you will usually receive a subscription to the national newsletter which will offer information on shooting, match schedules, results, and many other aspects of IPSC competitions. : As a member, you will be eligible to join and to participate in shooting activities at the local, regional, national, and international level. : As a member, you should have an official rule book which details the regulations and scoring systems used in IPSC shooting. : As a member, you will receive support from the National Range Officers Institute (NROI) and the International Range Officers Association who conduct clinics to improve shooting and to train Range Officials for competitions. : As a member, you will be a participant in the most dynamic and challenging shooting sport in the World! How do I become a member? That's easy! If you want to become a member, just fill out our request form.